


Ballad of Remorse

by Emachinescat



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon
Genre: Angst, Ballad, Casefiles, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-10
Updated: 2008-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he hadn't been so focused on himself, maybe she wouldn't have died. Remorse is a strong emotion, almost as overwhelming as self-hatred for acts left undone and words left unsaid. Now it is too late, and he would give anything to have her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballad of Remorse

"Let's hang out at the mall today  
I know it will be fun  
We'll invite your brother along  
You won't be the only one."

"You know I hate those rallies  
With the campaigning and all that fuss  
But I will go for you, my dear  
So don't think of me as a wuss."

They piled in the car  
Got ready to go  
Both boys complaining  
Saying this was too bold

Arriving at the mall  
The rally in full swing  
"Look there's the senator!  
Isn't he the cutest thing?"

Tall, thin blonde makes her move  
He counters with his own  
His girlfriend comes right up  
And her feelings are shown

"Come on, Baby, there's some stuff in the car  
That really needs to be here  
Come help me get it while I cool down  
From watching that blonde tramp sneer."

"In a minute, okay?  
Can't you see that I'm busy?  
All this obsessive stuff  
Is making me kind of dizzy"

He tosses up the keys  
She catches them in midair  
He sends her a tiny smirk  
She nearly kills him with her glare

"Come on, brother," Frank says smiling  
"Let's not make her mad  
You need to be thankful for what you have  
And not treat those you love so bad."

Knowing he has done her wrong,  
He strives to catch up to her  
As she opens the car door  
A fireball unfurls

With speechless horror  
He watches as  
The girl he loves is gone  
He falls down and cries


End file.
